


Husband Goals Indeed

by RaindropssandRosess



Series: Malec One-Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood lives for Magnus Bane, Alec is already committed, And drunkenly raves about him, Drunk Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus just wants Alec to commit, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddly magnus bane, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropssandRosess/pseuds/RaindropssandRosess
Summary: After an exhausting few weeks, all Alec Lightwood wants is a medium-rare steak, a perfectly mixed gin martini, a hot bath, and a decent night’s sleep cuddled up with his warlock.Too bad Magnus has other plans.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Malec One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882579
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	Husband Goals Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hello!! For those of you were hoping the next notification from me would be an update on Arrangement for the Ages- you're in luck! The update is in progress and should be up by the end of this weekend! I had my LSAT last week and fell some-what off the radar whilst preparing for it. For those of you who don't know what that is- its my current WIP- go check it out!!!! But I've had this written and sitting around for a while so I decided to edit it and throw you all a bone in the hopes that some of you could use a little Malec fluff in your life! Hope you all enjoy! Xoxo

Alec signed the final report with a flourish and grinned as he tossed the pen across his desk and leaned back against his chair. The last two weeks had been riddled with overnight shifts, early morning missions and mountains of paperwork. A rogue Seelie had talked a young, naïve warlock into attempting to summon a low-level demon. Instead, they’d let out an entire nest of Shax demons that had broken apart and bred mini nests across the city. That seemingly never-ending supply of demons had spent the last few weeks reigning havoc on mundane, Nephilim and downworlders alike. But today, they’d managed to root out the last nest, and all of their scans and studies showed that there were no more unusual levels of demonic activity in the area. 

So to celebrate, he’d taken off the next two days and couldn’t wait to spend them lounging about at home, having round after round of hot sex with his equally hot partner, broken up only by a quick jaunt to Paris for espresso and croissants from their favorite cafe, or a few hours spent on Ipanema Beach in Brazil to watch the sunset. 

But tonight, he was exhausted. Alec was running off the remnants of stamina and nourishment runes and a collective four hours of sleep in the last 72 hours. All he wanted was a medium-rare steak, a perfectly mixed gin martini, a hot bath, and a decent night’s sleep cuddled up with his warlock. Taking a deep breath, he pushed back his chair and stood up, taking a few moments to organize his desk before grabbing the leather jacket draped over his chair and shrugging into it. 

He pulled out his phone to order an uber as he walked through the Institute and swore under his breath when a text from Jace came through. 

_Jace: Hey buddy, you almost here?_

_Shit, he’d totally forgotten he’d promised his siblings and their significant others that he and Magnus would join them for drinks at the Hunter’s Moon. Sighing he slid into the car that had just driven up to the curb._

__Alec: Just leaving now. I forgot to text Magnus so let me swing by the loft to get him_ _

__Jace: Um… yeah you don’t need to worry about that_ _

__Alec: Why?_ _

__Jace: He’s already here_ _

__Alec: Wait really?_ _

__Jace: Yeah apparently him and Simon have been here since this afternoon celebrating Raphael’s proposal._ _

__Alec: Shit. Is he drunk?_ _

__Jace: Just hurry up_ _

__Alec: Is that a yes?_ _

__Alec: Jace?_ _

__

__“Great,” he murmured to himself, fighting back a grin as his uber pulled up in front of the Hunter’s Moon. Magnus had an alcohol tolerance higher than anyone he’d ever met. He’d had years to build it up after all, and he’d only seen Magnus get really drunk a few times, and each time had been equally as memorable._ _

__Laughing to himself, he couldn’t help but remember the one-time Magnus had threatened to dismember a tree for looking at Alec the wrong way._ _

__“Have a nice night, man,” his driver said as he opened the door._ _

__“Thanks, you too,” he acknowledged, unlocking his phone to leave a tip as he shut the car door and walked towards the entrance. The moment he stepped inside, his body was honing in on the location of the only reason he would be caught dead here on a Friday night. Not that it was hard._ _

__Magnus Bane was leaning against the bar, martini in hand, bedecked in an outfit more befitting an evening in Pandemonium than in the Hunter’s Moon; and surrounded by a crowd of at least ten or fifteen younger downworlders and a handful of the Institute’s new, fresh-out-of-the- academy recruits. His laugh was electric and his face enrapturingly perfect as the group leaned forward towards him unconsciously, desperately hanging onto every word of the no doubt thrilling tale from his past. Alec chuckled as they stared at him with dreamy, reverent expressions and if he didn’t know for a fact that _he_ would be the sole point of all that intoxicating charisma for the next two days, he might have been a little jealous._ _

__It still blew his mind sometimes that Magnus had decided, for some crazy reason, that Alec was the one he wanted. But fuck, he’d never stop thanking Raziel that he did. Forcing his eyes away from the groupies gathered around his warlock, he saw Jace and Maia cuddled up in their group’s usual corner booth. Izzy was perched on the edge of a pool table, smirking at Clary as she lined up a shot; and Simon was leaning over the Juke Box, Raphael’s arms around his waist as he flicked through songs._ _

__Jace caught his eyes and nodded, pressing a kiss to Maia’s temple, he was sliding out of the booth and stalking across the room towards him a moment later._ _

__“Jace,” he nodded, jerking his head towards the bar._ _

__“No offense buddy, but you look like shit.”_ _

__“Yeah well it’s been a long few weeks,” he chuckled, continuing to subtly watch Magnus, who still hadn’t noticed him, out of the corner of his eye as he asked the bartender for a martini._ _

__“Don’t I know it,” he laughed, asking for another beer before turning towards Alec, “you look like you could use some sleep.”_ _

__“Yeah well Magnus is here, so this is where I need to be.”_ _

__“Magnus can take care of himself you know.”_ _

__Alec merely cocked an eyebrow, “need I remind you of the last time he got drunk?”_ _

__Jace cringed and went a little pale, “I still can’t believe he sent that whole gaggle of ducks in Central Park after me.”_ _

__“Well you deserved it,” Alec countered._ _

__“All I did was roll my eyes as he waxed poetic about your eyes and jawline and deflect rune for twenty minutes.”_ _

__“I have a nice face,” he smirked with a shrug._ _

__“Magnus is a horrible influence on you- but fine you’re right. Maybe he needs a bit of a watchful eye when he’s tipsy- but he had all of us.”_ _

__Alec just sighed and shook his head slowly as the bartender placed the martini down in front of him, “no. I- look. You and Maia, it’s still new. It’s going great and I’m really happy for you. But someday, maybe you’ll understand. But after two weeks of nothing but stress and exhaustion and headaches. All I want is him,” Alec could feel the smile forming as he looked at his magical, sparkling, magnetic miracle, “he’s my everything.”_ _

__He rolled his eyes when Jace started making gagging noises next to him, “By the angel you’re such a fucking sap.”_ _

__“Shut up,” he muttered, knowing it was true and honestly not caring in the slightest._ _

__“Alexander!” A familiar, very excited voice practically yelled his name._ _

__His smile was back before he’d even turned around, “Magnus,” he greeted, watching the crowd around his warlock part as Magnus moved towards him, swaying on his feet slightly as he sauntered closer._ _

__“Darling I’ve missed you so much!” He exclaimed loudly, humming delightedly as he fell into Alec’s outstretched arms and burrowed into Alec’s chest._ _

__“I’ve missed you too, Mags,” he murmured against his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and then hooking a finger on his chin to tilt it upwards and capture his mouth in a kiss that had them melting against each other. Magnus groaned into his mouth and swiped his tongue across his lips, trying to deepen it as he ran a hand down Alec’s chest, working on untucking his shirt._ _

__“Woah, slow down love,” he chuckled against his lips, laughing when Magnus whined in protest as he pulled away and grabbed his hands before they could begin unbuttoning his shirt._ _

__“But I haven’t seen you in ages, and I’m _horny_ ,” he mock whispered, loud enough that some of the eyes of his new recruits went wide as some of their downworld counterparts laughed or hummed in agreement. “Lilith I forgot!” Magnus gasped, pulling back and tilting dangerously before Alec re-steadied him. “This is him!” He exclaimed, dragging Alec next to him as he turned back to the group in front of him. _ _

__“Were you talking about me, babe?” He asked amusedly as Magnus stared dreamily up at him._ _

__“Mr. Lightwood, is it true that you found a way to link yourself to a warlock so that you could go to Edom to rescue Magnus after defeating Valentine and saving the Shadoworld?” One of the vampires asked, eyes wide as he stared at Alec._ _

__“We heard at the academy that you can disarm any opponent in .5 seconds flat, but Magnus said you could actually do it in .3, can you show us?”_ _

__Jace scoffed, “please I don’t thi-” but he was cut off as a warlock asked,_ _

__“Did you actually kill four Shax demons with one arrow?”_ _

__“Magnus was telling us that the mundane record for shooting an arrow is only like 930 feet, but that you could hit a flying bird from 2500 feet away, can you teach me how?”_ _

__“He was telling us about this one time when you were hiking up a volcano in a no-magic zone in New Zealand but you got caught in a storm and had to take shelter in a cave and you guys discovered that if you used a stamina rune you could-”_ _

__“OKAY!” Alec interjected loudly, “I think you’ve all heard enough from Magnus tonight. If you don’t mind I’m going to go ahead and steal him away from you.”_ _

__“But darling! You cut off the best part!”_ _

__“Let’s try to keep it PG with the barely eighteen-year olds, okay?”_ _

__“Need I remind you that you were only 18 when we met, and we certainly didn’t keep it PG for very long,” he pointed out, drawing a finger along Alec’s deflect rune as he batted his lashes up at him._ _

__Alec groaned, “Mags I’m gonna insist you stop talking now,” he said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips before taking his arm in an attempt to manhandle him away._ _

__“I can think of a few ways to make me stop talking that we would both absolutely love,” Magnus purred, leaning into Alec’s chest and letting a hand trail down his shirt towards the belt of his pants._ _

__Alec grabbed it before it could get too far and held it tightly in his own hand, grinning sappily when Magnus pouted and turned to his new friends- each of them watching their exchange with various levels of disbelief, jealousy, awe and tenderness. “I told you. My own boyfriend is a cockblock- anyway, nice meeting you all! Hopefully he’s stealing me away for some hot, sweaty, amazing se-”_ _

__“By the angel, Magnus,” Alec mutters, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ upper arm and pulling him towards their corner booth. “How much have you had to drink?” He asked, sliding into the booth._ _

__Magnus just grins rakishly and climbs in after him, throwing a thigh over Alec’s lap and wrapping an arm around his waist, “enough.”_ _

__“Enough to think you’re my boyfriend?” He asks with a chuckle, running a hand soothingly up and down the leg that had been thrown over his own._ _

__He reached for his drink but grew somewhat alarmed when he glances over at sees that Magnus’ eyes had gone wide and were beginning to fill up with tears and his lower lip begins to waver unsteadily._ _

__“I- I’m sorry,” he whispers dejectedly, trying and failing to pull away from Alec. “Stop, just let me go,” he begs, whimpering pathetically._ _

__“Magnus-”_ _

__“Hey guys! Guess what! It’s- wait, Magnus, are you crying? Is everything okay?”_ _

__“By the angel,” Magnus mutters, wiping furiously under his eyes, “yes, yes! Just a little emotional over my surly vampire son’s engagement! Excuse me while I go fix my makeup,” this time when he jerked his arm, Alec let go, watching confusedly as Magnus made his way, somewhat wobbly, towards the bathroom._ _

__“What on earth was that about?” Simon asks, eyes wide as he glances between Alec, Raphael and Magnus’ receding figure._ _

__Raphael narrowed his eyes, “what did you do?”_ _

__Alec sighed as he pushes his way out of the booth, “beats me, but I guess I should go find out.”_ _

__Making his way quickly to the bathroom he tries to think of what happened in between Magnus attempting to feel him up, and running away crying._ _

__He turns into the back hallway, following Magnus towards the bar’s only bathroom. Rapping his knuckles lightly against the door he calls out Magnus’ name._ _

__“Go away,” comes the muffled reply._ _

__Shaking his head and _despising_ the weak, trembling vulnerability in his love’s voice, Alec draws an unlocking rune on the door and slowly pushed it open. _ _

__“Mags, can I come in?” He asked softly._ _

__“Would you go away if I said no?”_ _

__“Probably not,” Alec admitted, stepping inside the small bathroom and closing the door behind him, taking in the dejected form of Magnus bent over the sink. “Hey you,” he said, pulling Magnus back a bit so he could slip in between his body and the sink, perching on the edge and pulling Magnus into place between his knees. Cupping Magnus’ cheek in his palm, he smiles softly when his lover unconsciously leans into his touch, “Want to tell me what’s got you crying? You’re normally a very happy drunk.”_ _

__“I’m not drunk,” Magnus huffs with a glare that loses any and all affect due to the red rimmed eyes it was peering out of._ _

__Alec let his eyes scan over his face. There was no streaky mascara or eyeliner, not even any rivulets carved through his foundation- Magnus was, after all, very proud of his personally brewed setting spray. But his t-zone was a little shiny, as it always got when Magnus was upset, and Alec knew how much he hated that. Giving Magnus a few moments to collect himself, he reached into his back pocket, taking out the tiny cardboard packet he kept there by habit. Taking out one of the tiny little sheets, he dabbed at the shiny spots twinkling on Magnus’ smooth, golden skin, blotting up the tiny dustings of oil._ _

__Folding it up, he tosses it in the trash and looks down to see Magnus staring up at him with impossibly soft, and heartachingly sad eyes._ _

__“You carry those around for me?”_ _

__“Well I don’t carry them around for me,” Alec chuckles softly, rubbing his thumb gently over Magnus’ pouting bottom lip._ _

__“I’m sorry, I just assumed,” Magnus began, pressing a quick kiss to the thumb before averting his eyes and staring down at the ground dejectedly as he fiddled with his ear cuffs. “But I can understand that you’re not on the same page.”_ _

__“Babe, what on earth are you talking about? Tell me why you’re upset, we’ll fix it, and you can go back to being the happy, sappy, horny, charming, giggly drunk that we all know and love.”_ _

__“Alexander! I am not drunk!” He insisted, stamping his foot adorably as he crossed his arms. Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus blushed slightly, “fine, maybe I’m slightly tipsy.”_ _

__“Okay, love, whatever you say,” Alec conceded, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. “Now talk to me.”_ _

__Magnus went silent for a moment before blowing out a long, frustrated sigh, “fine. I guess I just thought we were more serious then you did.”_ _

__“More serious? I- Magnus what are you talking about?” He asked, eyebrows knitting together as he grasps Magnus’ biceps tighter, heart tightening at the hurt look on Magnus’ face at his answer._ _

__“Why are you doing this? Are you really going to make me humiliate myself like this?” He asked quietly, still actively working to avoid looking directly at Alec._ _

__“Magnus, if I knew what you were talking about, trust me, this would be a lot easier on the both of us. Just talk to me, you know I love you no matter what you’re going to tell me?”_ _

__Magnus gasped and his head shot up as he stared at Alec, mouth agape. Now, Alec was even more confused._ _

__“You love me?” Magnus asked breathlessly, eyes searching Alec’s face desperately._ _

__“What? Magnus! Of course, I love you!”_ _

__“Alexander, darling! I love you too,” Magnus breathed, before dragging Alec’s head down for a filthy, desperate kiss. When Magnus parts his lips and pulls Alec’s tongue into his mouth, wrapping his own tongue around it and sucking hard, like he loved to do on Alec’s cock, Alec could feel himself hardening in his pants. Magnus pressed closer, straddling Alec’s thigh and rubbing up against him sinuously, moaning into his mouth._ _

__Feeling himself melt into it, he feels confused and disoriented when Magnus suddenly pulls away, leaving him panting and hard as he watches Magnus pace furiously (and somewhat unsteadily) in the small space._ _

__“What kind of sick game are you playing Alec?”_ _

__Alec was suddenly so much more exhausted than he had been two hours earlier. “Magnus,” he groaned, “I can’t keep up with your mood swings.”_ _

__“Mood swings? MOOD SWINGS! Alexander Lightwood, you’re the one with mood swings,” he practically snarled. “Telling me you love me one second, but refusing to put a label on our relationship another? If you love me then what’s the hold up? Do you only love me when it’s convenient? Don’t want to put a label on it so that you’ll be free to what? _Sow your oats?”_ he asked disgustedly. _ _

__Alec froze for a second before bursting out laughing, bending over he held his stomach as he tried, and failed to contain the hysterical amusement bubbling up as he realized what was going on._ _

__“You’re laughing right now?” The hurt lacing Magnus’ voice had him desperately trying to reign it in, grabbing onto Magnus’ elbow when the man moved towards the door muttering about stupid shadowhunters under his breath._ _

__“Magnus,” he gasped, heaving in breaths as he finally managed to get his laughter under control. “Wait, wait, wait- I’m sorry. Is this about… are you upset about my comment about you being drunk enough to think you’re my boyfriend?”_ _

__He watched Magnus’ eyes flash again as the man sighed dejectedly and leaned his forehead against the wooden door, his body curling in on itself, “can you just leave and let me wallow in my humiliated misery?” He moaned against the door, “ugh I think I drank too much,” he whispered to himself._ _

__“Magnus-”_ _

__“Seriously Alexander- this is embrarera- no embira… look, just go.”_ _

__“Magnus.”_ _

__Magnus straightened and whirled around, “Fine! So what?! Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. And yes, I want you to be _my_ boyfriend. Is that such a horrible thing! We’ve been dating for…” his eyebrows knit together, and he stared curiously up, “um how long have we been dating?”_ _

__Alec’s grin grew broader, “You don’t remember how long we’ve been dating?”_ _

__Magnus’ eyes narrowed, “you’re mean,” he declared, spinning on his heel and fumbling with the door’s handle and lock for a few minutes before jerking it open with his magic and slamming it shut in Alec’s face when he moved to follow him._ _

__“By the angel, why me?” Alec mumbled, yanking the door open and hurrying after Magnus._ _

__He saw him making his way back towards their table and quickened his steps when Magnus leaned over Jace to grab his coat, almost falling into the man’s lap, before straightening up and turning quickly, colliding face first with Alec’s chest._ _

__“Magnus-”_ _

__“I’m leaving. I have a busy day tomorrow and I need sleep,” he mumbled._ _

__“No you don’t.”_ _

__“Fuck you. I hate you,” Magnus professed vehemently._ _

__“Dios mío, ¿qué hiciste? Si lo lastimas, te mato,” Raphael growled, his murderous glare softened slightly when Simon shushed him and pressed a kiss to his jaw_ _

__“Yeah what the hell did you do? Before he got here he had literally spent 45 minutes with his fan club gushing about you,” Clary added from where she was wrapped around Isabelle against the curved edge of the booth._ _

__“Alexander can’t bring himself to commit,” Magnus snarled, trying and failing to escape from the circle of the arms now wrapped around him._ _

__“Yes, Magnus is under the impression I have commitment issues and want to _sow my oats,_ ” Alec dryly informed them all. Nodding unsurprised when the group all froze for a moment before breaking into laughter. _ _

__“Really? Is the thought of committing to our relationship, to _me_ that laughable?”_ _

__“Magnus, no…” Alec sighed, heart wrenching as his bottom lip began to wobble and those beautiful amber eyes began to grow glassy again. “Baby we’r-”_ _

__“Let. Me. Go.” Magnus insisted, punctuating each word with a very weak tug._ _

__“Magnus-”_ _

__“Fine, Alec,” Magnus’ shoulders dropped and he stumbled slightly as he gave one final failed attempt to escape before giving up. “You win. I get it, this isn’t what you want. Can we just-”_ _

__Alec cut him off with a finger against his lips, “look at your hand.”_ _

__“Alexander this is not the time to be ma-”_ _

__“Magnus,” Alec cut him off again, grabbing his left hand and holding it up, “look at your hand,” he repeated. Rolling his eyes, Magnus’ slid his eyes over to the hand he was holding, gasping sharply when recognition dawned as he gazed at the heavy, beautiful platinum band circling his ring finger._ _

__His eyes darted to Alec’s, “is that…” he trailed off when Alec held up his own hand, showing off the matching band._ _

__“You…Me? We…”_ _

__“Yes, I thought it was funny that you were under the impression that you were my boyfriend, because that hasn’t been true for almost three years. Not since you made me the happiest person in the world and said yes to a forever with me,” he murmured, pulling Magnus closer to press their foreheads together._ _

__Magnus’ body went lax against him, before tensing up a moment later and pulling back to stare at him. “We’re engaged?! By Lilith,” he turned to the group and held up his hand squealing, “Guys! I’m engaged!”_ _

__“Magnus we’ve been married for almost two years now,” Alec laughed, eyes lighting up when Magnus spun back to face him, a blindingly bright smile on his face._ _

__“We’re married?!”_ _

__“Yes,” Alec answered, grinning ear to ear when Magnus clapped his hands giddily._ _

__“You married me?!”_ _

__“Yes, you goofy, drunk warlock. And it was the best day of my life,” he admitted, laughing and reaching out to steady him when Magnus eagerly climbed up onto the booth and then onto the table, almost falling over in his hurry to stand up._ _

__“Can I have everyone’s attention!” He yelled, pointing a finger at his throat to somehow magically amplify his voice._ _

__“Magnus what are you doing?” Alec laughed, shaking his head at the cheers coming from around the table. When his husband realized he had the undivided attention of almost everyone in the Hunter’s Moon, he continued “I would like to announce that I, Magnus Bane-”_ _

__“Lightwood-Bane!” Someone sitting at the bar called._ _

__“What?” Magnus’ eyebrows knit together in confusion,_ _

__“We were at the wedding!” Someone else called, “You hyphenated!”_ _

__“We hyphenated…Oh my god we hyphenated!” Magnus exclaimed, “I’m married to the absolutely sweetest, hottest, most incredibly amazing and perfect man in the whole world!”_ _

__Rambunctious hooting and hollering and cheering broke out when he hopped off the table and jumped eagerly into Alec’s arms, causing the man to stumble back slightly when he lunged forward to kiss his husband._ _

__The laughter and cheers and jeering faded slightly as Alec let himself focus on the familiar, and yet still exhilarating feeling of Magnus’ lips against his, his hands in his hair and his legs around his waist. Magnus pressed closer and whimpered as Alec nibbled on his bottom lip, one hand splayed over his ass to help keep him in place, and the other working to steady him on his lower back. Running his tongue lightly across his lips, he licked into Magnus’ mouth, twining their tongues together and moaning slightly when Magnus pressed his hips into Alec’s._ _

__He pulled away to breathe, cheeks flushing hotly when he realized that the entire populace of the Hunter’s Bar was catcalling them as they made out in front of everyone._ _

__Groaning he called out, “next round is on the Lightwood-Bane’s,” before dropping his head to Magnus’ shoulder when the roars of approval and excitement to order their next free drink had everyone otherwise-occupied._ _

__“We’re married!” He heard his husband repeat gleefully, chuckling against him when he heard Isabelle laugh, and respond,_ _

__“We know, we were there.”_ _

__“Along with half of the Clave and downworld population.”_ _

__“It was the biggest event of the century.”_ _

__“Really?!” Magnus gasped and then giggled, forcing Alec’s chin up so he could look at him. “I’ve wanted to marry you since the day I met you,” he admitted breathlessly, much to everyone’s amusement._ _

__“So you’ve told me,” Alec laughed, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. “But I’m glad you’re so excited to find out that we’re married. Still think I have commitment issues?” He teased, sighing happily and nosing into his hair when Magnus nuzzled against his neck._ _

__“I hate you,” he mumbled, lips brushing against Alec’s skin as he spoke._ _

__“No you don’t.”_ _

__“You’re right I don’t.”_ _

__“I do think you’ll find this all very amusing tomorrow,” he laughed._ _

__“Might not find that drink tab coming your way so amusing,” Jace added with a smirk._ _

__“Please blondie, you say that like I haven’t had centuries to acquire wealth. Alec and I own an island.”_ _

__“Magnus owns a country,” Alec pointed out._ _

__“How do you know about Ragnorite?! It’s heavily warded so the Mundanes don’t know of its existence.”_ _

__“Because you tried to give it to me for our anniversary last year- much to Ragnor’s dismay,” Alec reminded him._ _

__“Wow, I must really love you, Magnus acknowledges, before turning to a gaping Jace, “anyway Jason, the point is. We can afford to buy a few drinks.”_ _

__“How rich are you?” Jace whispered in awe as he stared between them, grimacing and yelping when Maia elbowed him sharply in the side._ _

__“Oh my god Jace, you can’t just ask people that!”_ _

__“Alexander, I think we should get out of here,” Magnus whispered into his ear._ _

__“Oh? And why is that?”_ _

__“Because I have a sudden urge to celebrate my wedding night,” he whispered with a suggestive wink, throwing his arms over Alec’s shoulders and wrapping his thigh around Alec’s hip in a clear request. Laughing, Alec obliged and reached behind him to tap his other thigh, catching him easily when Magnus hopped up and wrapped his legs around his waist._ _

__“Can we compromise?”_ _

__“You don’t want to fuck me?” Magnus whined with a pout._ _

__“Trust me, that is the issue here,” he countered, trying to maintain a modicum of decorum as their friends and his siblings clearly eavesdropped on them. “But I’m thinking we take a bath, get some hangover potion in you, have a good night’s sleep and then-”_ _

__He startled as a portal snapped open right next to them and Magnus whisper-shouted “Morning sex!”_ _

__“Yes, morning sex. And should you be making portals when you’re drunk.”_ _

__“Psh I invented portals, and besides I’m not drunk! Just tipsy,” Magnus countered._ _

__“Alright babe, let’s go I’m tired.”_ _

__Isabelle smiled from where she sat perched on Clary’s lap. Even three later, her brother and his husband were so in love it never failed to bring a smile to her face. She still couldn’t believe that the happy, open, care-free, in-love man in front of her was the same person as the hard, closed-off, guarded, and painfully unhappy boy he’d been four years ago._ _

__“Alexander?” Came Magnus’ sleepy voice from where his head was resting on Alec’s shoulder as said man gathered their items from around the table._ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“Sorry I forgot we were married.”_ _

__“It’s alright love, don’t worry about it.”_ _

__“When we get home, can we skip the bath and cuddle instead?”_ _

__“That sounds perfect,” Alec agreed, dropping a kiss to his temple as he draped Magnus jacket across his shoulders, nodding at them all to acknowledge the group as they waved their goodbyes._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“I love you t-” the portal winked out of existence, taking the two most powerful men in the New York Shadoworld with it._ _

__“Talk about a power couple,” said one of the young Shadowhunters as they passed their table._ _

__“Not to mention husband goals,” added his werewolf counterpart._ _

__Izzy grinned, catching Jace’s eyes when she lifted her gaze. The smirk on his face was an open book to his own joy at his parabatai’s happiness. With a wink, he lifted his glass and she raised her own,_ _

__“To New York’s power couple.”_ _

__“And the cutest couple this side of the Hudson.”_ _

__“Here here,” the rest of the table all chorused, lifting their glasses and tossing back their drinks._ _

___Husband goals indeed._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love my lovelies! You know authors thrive off of comments and kudos, so if you loved this- please let me know! See you again in a few days!


End file.
